Increasing Battle Statistics.
There are Ten (10) ways you are able to improve your stats. 1) Equipment 2) Gemstones 3) Lord Talents 4) Guards 5) Research 6) Glory Banners 7) Intensity Gears (Airship) 8) Assigning Abilities (Airship) 9) Leveling Abilities (Airship) 10) Airship Parts 1) Equipment: I recommend starting with Duelist equipment, You can get the designs rather cheap through the shooting gallery if you have spent any money on the game. If not you would have to move straight up to Demon Hunter equipment. You can get fragments for Demon Hunter through the mines and the Hero Store. The Rare Material Fragments for both sets of armor can be found in the Hero Store and in Red guard Bonus Chests (From Red guard Rallies) You can also enhance your equipment to slightly improve their stats, though this is often expensive and I only recommend doing it when you have hit a massive wall stopping you from making better equipment. 2) Gemstones: These are extremely important and always go hand in hand with your equipment. There are several types of gemstones that all improve a plethora of different things. If at all possible I always recommend shooting for the highest gemstones possible, I wouldn't embed any gemstones into your equipment unless they are hero stones, justice stones or nobility stones. Always remember to enhance these stones every chance you get and try to get them to the maximum level. And if you get a full set of hero stones and finally get a justice stone, you can take the hero stone off of your equipment and embed the justice, then use the hero to enhance the newly embedded justice. 3) Lord Talents: These really depend on what you are needing at that very moment, and for the most part aren't that important as you can quite easily reset the points with no loss and reapply them where ever they are needed. It's broken up into three categories War, Economy and Balance. War improves troop stats, march capacity, damage and a few other things that are extremely valuable for fighting. Economy is focused mostly on resource gathering and production with a few bonuses to research and construction speed. Balance is kinda a mix of both, having things focused on beast damage, troop load as well as hospitals and troop training. 4) Guards: I recommend to only work on the purple/pink tier guards as you can't get any of the resources or exp back from lower tier guards and they can't be used to enhance other guards like you can with gemstones or even equipment. As far as the guards are concerned always shoot towards the endgame as it will have a higher yield with less losses even though it takes longer with slower results at first. You can get guard fragments through the Hero Store as well as in the Exposition store. 5) Research: With this you want to always ensure you are researching something 24/7 non stop, and if you get to the point that you can't research anything else without upgrading your academy then that should be your #1 priority above even your castle upgrade. 6) Glory Banners: These are an incredible way to improve your stats quite effectively. These go into your buildings under the "Glory" button. You can get quite a few banners easily through the Alliance Celebration each week. Each building improves a very specific stat so it's best to upgrade all your buildings equal until you get them all maxed out. 7) Intensity Gears: You can get these through the Hero Store, Catacombs, Market Stall and a few other places. I recommend upgrading only the abilities you have appointed on the attack and defense of your airship (Located in the Assign Abilities) Then once you have all your assigned abilities maxed out you can synthesize the other gears to further increase the star level of your abilities. 8)Assigning Abilities: You're able to assign abilities under 4 categories, Attack, Defense, Gathering and Beast. Attack and Defense are always your two most important ones unless you are making a farm account that won't be doing any sort of battling. There is always a bit of speculation as to how to apply the abilities and which ones to do first so don't be scared to experiment around a bit. 9) Leveling Abilities: This is where you're able to improve your airship stats quite a lot. again only focus on the abilities you have assigned and ignore the rest under the assault category. As for the guardian side you can put them wherever you feel it's needed the most. Personally I always fill up the troop load one first then go for iron or silver gathering. 10) Airship Parts: This is something that is rather new but has the potential to improve your battle stats on your airship by incredible amounts. It's a bit tricky to get to, first tap your airship dock, then "Airship Abilities", Then "Assign abilities", then just tap on the "Parts Armory" button in the top right. Think of these sort of like gemstones for your airship. You always want to put in the highest tier possible, and you can break down lower tier ones that aren't used to enhance the higher tier for increased stats. And remember, The Expeditions are a GREAT way to daily test yourself to ensure you're moving in the right direction.Category:Equipment Category:Gemstones Category:Lord Talents Category:Guards Category:Research Category:Glory Banners Category:Intensity Gears Category:Airship Abilities Category:Airship Parts